A Taste of Things to Come
by Moony3003
Summary: Lucifer has risen. Dean and Castiel face him for the first time. Warning - Contains graphic slash and violence.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Supernatural and no money is being made. Just for fun.

* * *

**Warnings: **Contains graphic slash. Please do not read if you don't like this.

Written for Stephy :D

* * *

**A Taste of Things to Come**

The hotel room was quiet and dark; the only sounds that could be heard were the breathing of two people coming from the single bed that lay underneath the double windows. They lay sleeping, their limbs entangled around each other while the other single bed lay empty and cold.

Soon a groan was heard and one of the bodies moved. The arm around him grew tighter and pulled him into an embrace. The person groaned again but this time it was louder and it sounded irritated.

'Cas,' Dean muttered tiredly, trying to move the arm from around his chest. But it refused to budge. Dean could almost feel the smile coming from the other person. He turned his head as Castiel sat up, still holding onto Dean.

'You're killing me, you know that?'

'I would save you, you know that,' said Castiel softly.

Dean cocked a smile and shook his head. 'Yeah, I know that. You've done it once before... and you never let me forget it.'

His eyes slowly drifted to the other bed and his smile slowly faded as those memories returned. His feelings of loss were strong and gripped at his heart like a vice. Sammy wasn't here now and that was how it had to be for the moment.

'He isn't lost forever, Dean,' Castiel said, hoping that it would give Dean some sort of faith. It had been one of the hardest things to get him to have but Castiel would never give up.

Dean got up from the bed and put on his blue jeans. Castiel watched him with vague interest. He moved one hand behind him and leaned on it, leaving the other limp across his lap. Dean began to pace the room. He seemed unsure of himself. Castiel knew that wasn't a normal thing.

'Pacing isn't going to help you.'

'Yeah, well, neither is lying around in bed,' Dean retorted.

The room went silent until Dean sighed loudly. He walked back over to the bed and sat down. He leaned forwards on his legs and entwined his fingers together. 'I'm sorry,' he mumbled.

But Castiel heard him. A faint smile graced his lips. 'I'm not human, Dean,' the angel reminded him. 'My feelings will not break.'

Dean chuckled. He knew what Cas had meant to say. He turned as Castiel touched his arm in light feathery touch. Dean instantly couldn't resist the look he was being given. He felt himself give in to his baser instincts and he slowly pulled the white sheet off Castiel's body, well, his hosts' body anyway. He stopped when his mind went to that instead. Castiel noticed the change in Dean's expression.

'Talk to me,' said Castiel softly.

'How does your vessel Jimmy feel about this? He has a family and this isn't actually you that I'm with. Isn't he disgusted by this?'

Castiel's head tilted as he gave Dean a curious glance. 'It is me you are with,' Castiel said defiantly. 'And if it did bother Jimmy than I would not do this.' He paused for a quiet moment. 'Perhaps it is you that sees a problem with this.'

'You're damn right I have a problem with this!' said Dean loudly. He got to his feet again and paced angrily. 'I used to be only interested in the next pretty thing that walked by and suddenly I've gone right off the scale. You're not even human!'

'So, then, it does not count?' Castiel asked blankly.

Dean turned to face him. He sighed. 'No, that's not... that's not what I meant. It's just weird. But I forgot you don't understand the meaning of weird.'

Castiel's position upon the bed had not changed, neither had his facial expression. 'Come here,' he whispered.

Without saying anything Dean obeyed and walked back over to the bed and sat down. Castiel lifted his hand and gently touched Dean's face. 'We will find Sam, I promise but right now you need to get some sleep.'

'We could go and find him right now,' Dean said turning to face him.

'When will you start listening to me?' said Castiel under his breath. 'They will be most active at night. You should get some sleep and search when it's daylight.'

'It's my brother. I can't just leave him!'

'You're not doing any such thing,' said Castiel gently. 'Rushing into this without thinking will have dire consequences.'

'Oh, stop with all your preaching,' Dean whispered harshly. 'It's not helping right now.'

'Then stop arguing with me. Do as you're told and lie down.'

Dean's eyebrows rose high as he turned to look at Castiel, whose face was still blank and impassive.

'Well, aren't we bossy this evening,' said Dean quietly.

Dean continued to look at Castiel and his face slowly broke into a wide grin. He was sure he saw a small twinkle in Castiel's eyes. He did as he was told and laid down with Castiel. Dean really wasn't one for cuddling but for some reason it was hard to resist Castiel. When he wanted something, he usually got it.

For a few quiet moments they laid together again, nothing but their breathing heard. Soon, Dean moved his hand and covered the one that lay on his chest. The fingers wrapped around his hand tightly, squeezing to let him know that he was there, with him.

Dean slowly rolled to his other side so he faced Castiel. Both of their eyes were open and focused on each other. He still couldn't believe how beautiful and bright the angel's eyes were. They were just perfect. Dean moved forwards and captured Castiel's lips in a soft, quick kiss. Dean felt his skin tingle at the slight touch from Castiel. It was a wonderful sensation that he could not get enough of.

Castiel moved swiftly and removed the jeans that Dean had placed on earlier. Dean hissed through his teeth inaudibly as the coldness of the air hit him. They came together in another kiss and Dean quickly gained control moving Castiel onto his back. Dean moved on top, deepening the kiss as he went. Both of them moaned in unison and when Dean finally broke the kiss a smile crossed his face.

'Isn't this a sin, a man lying with another man?' Dean asked cheekily.

'Leave the preaching to me,' Castiel said huskily.

He wrapped an arm around Dean and brought him down into a hard, crushing kiss. Dean's eyes widened and his moaned in surprise but it quickly turned into pleasure. He shivered noticeably as Castiel's ran his hands up and down his back. Dean's passion boiled and he took Castiel's face into his hands, trying to deepen their kiss even further. When it broke, he panted heavily and straddled Castiel's body. When he was in a comfortable position, he stopped moving but he did not remove his hands.

He didn't want this to go too fast. He wanted to slow down and enjoy the private time he had with Castiel. It wasn't often they got to do this but he admit to admit when they first began it all happened too quickly. Their eyes locked and Dean swallowed hard. Castiel's stare was piercing. It was hard to read anything. Sometimes it worried Dean. Castiel could be thinking anything.

'Are angels allowed to do this?' he asked quietly.

Castiel's eyes narrowed slightly as his head tilted on the pillow. He slowly stroked the side of Dean's arm as he pondered his answer. 'What's with all the questioning tonight? You've never wondered all of this until now.'

Dean shrugged. 'I have thought about this stuff before...'

'But why are you now asking?' asked Castiel interrupting. 'What's changed?'

'Nothing,' Dean mumbled. 'Everything.'

'You normally don't talk much at all when we're alone,' Castiel commented casually.

'Yes, I do.'

'Arguing is not talking,' said Castiel quietly.

Dean smirked briefly before attacking Castiel's lips again. They moaned in unison again and when Castiel's hips bucked beneath his own his smiled against the angel's lips. Dean grinded his groin against Castiel's, he didn't even bother to slow down when both of them were close. Their breathing quickened and they kissed between needed pants of air.

'Dean...'

Dean's movements quickened and within seconds both of them lost control. When their orgasms finally came down Dean tried to move off Castiel. 'Are you going somewhere?' Castiel whispered, holding him steady.

'Are you able to go further, even after that?'

Castiel nodded silently and Dean smiled, his eyes lighting up brightly. He leaned forwards and pressed his lips against Castiel's. This kiss was different to the previous one though. It was hard, almost brutal and filled with need. Castiel opened his mouth slightly, his tongue probing into Dean's mouth. Dean groaned slightly in the back of his throat, returning the kiss with delight.

Castiel pushed himself up onto his elbows, enjoying the odd feeling of Dean's weight on top of him. Castiel leaned up and kissed Dean's neck, occasionally biting and sucking the delicate skin. Dean gasped and clutched the back of Castiel's head, almost blown away by how incredible such a simple action could be.

Dean, clearly the aggressor tonight, pushed Castiel back down onto the bed and stroked the well built chest gently. Dean looked down between them as he felt a hardness pushing into his stomach. He smirked lightly. 'Well, it seems someone can go again.'

They kissed again, both of them groaning as their tongues met. Dean growled like an animal and leaned forwards to bite Castiel's left nipple. Castiel shuddered with pleasure, before gasping as Dean moved slowly down his body. Dean ran his tongue along Castiel's length before taking him in his mouth, his tongue swirling around the head. Castiel moaned and gasped with pleasure as he clutched at Dean's hair. His hips jerked, thrusting into Dean's mouth further, almost to point of gagging him. The feeling of Dean's tongue and his hot mouth around his cock was almost too much. He panted as if he were out of breath.

'Dean... I think I'm going to...'

Dean quickly moved himself away from Castiel's cock and kissed him hard, allowing Castiel to taste himself. Dean smiled cheekily as he glanced at Castiel. He looked crestfallen, disappointed that Dean had stopped what he had been doing.

'Hold on, Cas,' said Dean throatily. 'I want to fuck you.'

He gently moved Castiel's legs apart and got between them. Dean kissed him hard, groaning into it before stopping all his movements. He grabbed a small tube from the bedside table and covered his fingers in the wet substance. Dean leaned on hand on Castiel's chest as he reached down between them with his wet fingers and gently began to probe inside Castiel's body.

Castiel gasped. He had expected some sort of pain but he felt nothing but pleasure. Dean's fingers moved swiftly against Castiel's perineum, causing Castiel to cry out with pleasure. Dean gave a low, throaty laugh. 'All in good time, Cas.' He planted a teasing kiss on Castiel's inner thigh, before nipping at the delicate skin. Castiel twisted under it, almost driven mad with need. Dean inserted a second finger, then a third. Castiel's face contorted with pleasure and his cock jerked with every movement Dean made, a pearl of moisture beading at the head. Dean smirked before licking it off.

'Are we ready yet?' Dean teased.

'Yes,' Castiel breathed heavily.

Dean removed his fingers and moved their bodies closer. The top of Dean's cock was slick with his own moisture and he rubbed it along the shaft. He moved closer still and positioned himself by Castiel's bottom. He could feel Castiel shaking with desire. Dean stared in amazement. It wasn't often that Castiel lost control. It was a beautiful thing to see. He reached around and stroked Castiel's cock, making him almost sob with more pleasure.

Slowly, Dean entered Castiel's body, struggling to stop himself coming straight away. Castiel was so tight, and so warm and so unbearably beautiful that it was almost too much. He slowed his actions further, taking control of himself. He heard Castiel whimper.

Dean couldn't take it much longer. With one brutal thrust, he pushed himself inside Castiel, making him cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Dean moaned and kissed Castiel passionately while he held him close. With each thrust the pleasure got stronger. It was almost overwhelming. Both of them knew it was so wrong, so terribly wrong, but it felt right and so intense that when together neither of them cared. All there was at that moment were each other, Dean inside Castiel, gasping with joy, going deeper and harder, clutching at his smooth, pale skin, whispering how much he adored him, how tight he was and how incredible it felt, while Dean gripped at the angel's cock, teasing and stroking it.

Dean kissed Castiel's lips and neck with the ferocity of an animal, thrusting in and out of him. Finally, Castiel came, spurting his seed all of his stomach and chest, his body convulsing with the intensity of his orgasm. The spasms in turn gripped Dean's cock even tighter. Dean gave a scream of pleasure before coming violently, the orgasm so powerful that he almost blacked out.

He withdrew from Castiel's body and slumped to the small space beside him. Dean allowed Castiel to pull him into an embrace and he quickly relaxed into the familiar warmth of skin. Castiel stroked Dean's hair before kissing his forehead slightly. 'Now, go to sleep.'

'Are you staying this time or do you plan on doing your disappearing act again?' asked Dean with a full, sated smile.

'I'm staying,' said Castiel in a serious tone.

* * *

When Dean slowly opened his eyes, he moved his hand behind his back and patted the empty space of bed. His eyes shot open and he looked over his shoulder. There was no one there. The bed really was empty. He frowned lightly as he sat up and glanced around the small room. He quickly learnt that he was alone in here as well. He shifted upright further and sighed. Where did he go?

As thought answering the question the door opened and Castiel walked through, clutching a brown paper bag. He checked the corridor outside before closing the door behind him firmly and locking it with a single thought. He turned and immediately approached Dean, placing the bag at his feet.

'Where were you?' Dean asked, half annoyed, half curious.

Castiel turned and approached the window as he spoke. 'I went to get you breakfast.'

'Seriously?' asked Dean, cocking an eyebrow.

'Yes,' said Castiel blankly.

'God, I love you,' said Dean as he dived into the bag.

He stopped as he quickly realised what he just said. Castiel turned towards him and their eyes met. Nothing was said by either until Castiel turned back to look out the window. He just stared outside. It looked as though it were going to be a beautiful day.

'Would you have said that if I hadn't brought you food?'

'Yes,' said Dean with his mouth full.

Castiel smiled doubtfully at Dean's claim but he did not move. It didn't take long for Dean to speak more despite eating. 'Aren't you eating?'

'No,' came the calm reply.

'Your vessel is human,' Dean stated.

'I am aware.'

'Well, humans need food, they need to eat to survive,' he stated next. 'You should have seen him after you left last time. You need to look after Jimmy too.'

'I do look after him,' said Castiel, turning to face Dean. 'But he does not need food when I am here.'

Dean decided to say no more and he concentrated on the food in his hands instead. He quickly finished eating before getting up and dressing. When he finished he looked at Castiel again. He immediately noticed that something was wrong. Castiel's eyes had lowered and darkened, as though a shadow covered his face.

'What's wrong?' asked Dean worriedly.

'You must prepare quickly,' he said very softly.

'Why?' Dean asked hurriedly.

'Because they are coming.'

Dean jumped towards Castiel as the hotel room door was almost beaten down in one go. Dean raced around the room and grabbed his bag. Castiel wasted no time in grabbing Dean's wrist. For a split moment Dean felt weightless, as though he were flying or hovering. But before he could wrap his head around it, it was over. Castiel had transported them elsewhere.

Dean looked around them rapidly. They were in an abandoned playground. The skies were grey and cloudy. Dean couldn't believe that he had only just woken up several minutes ago. He wondered which part of the country they were in but Dean knew that right now it was the least of his worries.

'What just happened? You said we would look for Sam today.'

'Do you really think Sam can be saved?' Castiel asked quietly.

Dean grabbed Castiel by the arm and turned him so they faced each other. 'Yes,' he said instantly, noticeable anger etched in his features. His eyes narrowed. 'You said you were going to help me. Are you backing out?'

'No,' said Castiel quietly.

'That's exactly how it sounds!'

'But my father has plans for all of his children...'

'Don't you start any of that crap with me, Cas,' said Dean angrily. 'You made up your mind to help me. So don't you dare try and change your mind now!'

Before Castiel could respond a loud, booming sound echoed around them. They both looked towards the sound. 'I think we're gonna need help.'

'It's too late for that,' said Castiel.

Before both of them moved two figures walked out and joined them were they stood. Nothing but dirt on the ground separated them. 'When will they give up,' said Dean under his breath.

'Never,' Castiel replied.

Dean instantly looked at him. 'I must teach you what a rhetorical question is... and perhaps sarcasm.'

Castiel did not respond as his eyes were currently watching the two people before them. 'You shouldn't be here Abby,' he whispered dangerously.

One of the figures giggled. Dean watched them and once he could see their faces he frowned. He didn't recognise either of them. The female stepped forwards, her red hair spraying around her wildly.

'Or what, Cassie? You gonna send me back to hell?'

'Yes,' Castiel said, his voice low and harsh.

Abby giggled again. Her male companion said nothing but slowly walked towards Castiel while Abby walked towards Dean. 'Where's Sam?' Dean asked, breaking the moment of silence.

'Lucifer sends his regrets,' said Abby in an almost loving tone. 'He wanted to be here but he is a little busy... tying up loose ends.'

'Why are you here then?' Dean asked roughly.

'To kill your angel,' she replied silky. 'But I suppose we can include you now, since you're here and all. It would be a shame to waste this opportunity.'

'Touch him and I send you straight back to hell,' said Castiel stepping forwards menacingly.

The female demon giggled again. Dean felt his hand twitch at the sound. It was extremely annoying. 'Almost touching,' she said slowly. 'How you stand up for a human. How you protect him. It's such a shame that it's all going to be wasted.'

There was another pause and the silence descended upon all of them heavily. The female demon sized Castiel up before speaking again. Castiel's eyes had not left her yet. 'Lucifer now rules. Even if you send us back to hell it won't take us long to come back.'

'You want to kill Cas? He's an angel. You cannot kill him.'

'We've learnt many things...' said Abby vaguely.

Dean shrugged. 'Well, maybe, doesn't matter I suppose. Besides, if you idiots go to hell and then keep failing then he might decide to just banish you and not even bother bringing you back...'

'Sacrilege!' Abby screamed.

Dean fell onto his knees and covered his ears with his hands. He grunted as the pain from her screams continued to run through him. 'Where is Sam?' he shouted demandingly.

'Sam is no more!' Abby shrieked proudly. 'Lucifer is now all that is.'

Castiel seemed to explode with rage. He launched himself directly at the male demon and within seconds had him on his knees. Castiel raised his hand to the forehead and pressed hard. The male demon yelled and quickly, Castiel glanced over at Dean.

He was already on the ground, seemingly unconscious and bloody as the female clawed and kicked at him. For that small moment a feeling close to loss filled Castiel. He suddenly wondered how he would feel if he failed and Dean died right here.

Once the bright light disappeared and only a limp dead body remained Castiel ran towards Abby and tackled her to the ground. She grunted and her body convulsed violently as she tried to get Castiel off her.

She landed a kick to his abdomen, making Castiel stop his rapid movements to get to her forehead. Abby pushed Castiel off, sending him to the other side of the playground. He landed on his back but took no time as he got to his feet again. Abby was already on her feet and brandishing a wooden bat. She hissed menacingly and they circled each other for several seconds before Abby lunged.

She swiftly began walking towards Castiel, bat in hand and raised, ready to attack. It did not take her long to reach the angel again. She swung swiftly, the strength behind it easily able to kill anyone else. Castiel's eyes were fastened on her, watching intently. He raised both hands and caught the bat as it came at him. He pulled it from the demons' hands effortlessly and threw it aside.

Before she could react again he reached out and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her up into the air. The demon desperately clawed at the angel's hands, failing her legs helplessly in the air. Castiel then slammed her down to the ground on her back. He closed his eyes and whispered something inaudible. He pressed his hand to her forehead. She screamed as a bright light filled her eyes and open mouth.

Before Castiel could finish the job he was hurtled off his feet. He landed on his back and this time, he groaned. He pulled himself back to his feet and looked back over at Abby. She was no longer alone. Sam, well, Lucifer stood beside her, looking down at her still form. She was looking back but was afraid to move.

'Lucifer,' Castiel growled.

Lucifer looked towards Dean, his head slowly shaking. 'I'm guessing things aren't going too well.'

Castiel's eyes widened and he gasped as his air slowly began to run out. Lucifer lifted his arm and forced Castiel towards him. He gripped his neck tightly with one hand, squeezing as hard as he could. Castiel attempted to reach for his head but he couldn't. It was too far.

He yelped when Lucifer stopped choking him and threw him to the hard ground. Castiel rose to his feet again quickly. His eyes narrowed as he raised his right hand, sending Lucifer flying across the playground. A faint groan echoed around them as Lucifer hit one of the far trees before toppling to the ground.

One of the bodies across from them began to stir. Dean shifted slightly, attempting to not show that he was still alive and he watched Castiel fight with what was once his brother. He watched as Castiel moved towards Lucifer, noticeable rage in his eyes. Lucifer rose to meet him, undeterred by the angel's attack.

When Castiel closed in he swung at the fallen angel, which Lucifer quickly blocked. Lucifer then swung at Castiel which also missed its mark. Dean continued to watch the fight as he struggled to remain conscious. He was unable to do anything to protect his angel and it tore at his heart.

The battle between the angel and the fallen angel raged on. Castiel matched Lucifer blow for blow, driven by his rage and divine strength, not to mention his desire to protect what he cared for. Right now, his only mission was to get Lucifer away from them.

Lucifer eventually stumbled backwards, his hands reaching around his body for something. When Castiel came in for another attack Lucifer swung, the glint of a silver dagger reached Dean's eyes. The fallen angel hit his mark and cut a long gash across Castiel's left flank.

Castiel didn't even flinch. He knocked the dagger from Lucifer's hand. He growled angrily and kicked out at Castiel, knocking him backwards. Lucifer threw himself onto his opponent's body and pinned him in place. One hand went around his throat as Lucifer attempted to reach for his dagger.

As Castiel gasped for breath he quickly realised that he didn't have much time left. He closed his eyes and firmly whispered a chant. Within seconds, Lucifer screamed and released his grip on Castiel's throat as though the skin had burned him. The angel quickly moved and with a strong upwards thrust, kicked Lucifer off him. Castiel wiped the drying blood from his mouth.

Lucifer laughed hollowly although he remained on the ground, unmoving.

Lucifer got to his feet and his eyes looked towards Dean before facing Castiel, a feral smile crossing his face. He slowly approached Dean and kicked him onto his back. Dean's face scrunched up in pain as he groaned. Castiel's features darkened as he slowly stepped towards them.

'Sammy...'

'Oh, I'm sorry,' said Lucifer in a false tone. 'But Sammy can't come out to play right now but I'll be sure to tell him how much you care.'

'You son of a bitch,' Dean whispered harshly.

'Oh, don't be like that Dean,' Lucifer said, smiling. 'I'll leave your angel alone for the moment. Enjoy the precious few moments you have left with him.'

Lucifer walked away, grabbing Abby on the way. She trembled and whimpered when he touched her. Dean waited until they disappeared before moving. Dean felt the tears sting the backs of his eyes as Castiel knelt down beside him.

A breath hitched in his throat as their eyes met. He was alive. They were both still here. Dean frowned inwardly. Why would Lucifer just leave? Dean groaned as Castiel wrapped an arm around him and lifted him to his feet effortlessly. Dean's eyes remained wide. He couldn't believe the angel's resilience.

'My angel,' Dean whispered, suddenly overcome with happiness, looking to Castiel's bright blue eyes.

Dean leaned on Castiel as he took them away from the playground. 'They will not wait long before hunting us again.'

Silence fell between them. They walked away from playground and once cleared Castiel looked at Dean. He was still looking at him wide-eyed and dazed. A small, loving smile came to Castiel's lips as his eyes ran over Dean's features. For a moment Castiel felt at peace. Dean wasn't going to die. He would be able to heal him quickly but when he was reminded of what was to come, he sighed inwardly.

'It's a game,' Castiel whispered bitterly.


End file.
